Family No Matter What
by Kelly2727
Summary: Sequel to "Always a Team", Steve & Kono are more than happy with a beautiful baby girl. With a date set for the wedding they couldn't be happier but will someone get in their way to try and get Steve to themselves?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all, well here is the sequel to "Always a Team" hope you enjoy and thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna for ideas.**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 1**

It had been 9 months since the team returned from saving Steve, they could finally move on from Wo Fat and everything else that had happened and finally be happy. Things had changed for Steve and Kono, Kono had sold her apartment and had moved in with Steve, as her pregnancy moved further along she had to end up staying in HQ with no field work and sure she wasn't happy about it but was more than willing for the sake of their unborn child. Steve had been there every step of the way and finally the most important day in their lives so far had come; Kono had given birth to a gorgeous baby girl after being in labour for more than 12 hours they named her Ellie McGarrett. Kono stayed in hospital for two days and so did Steve, he told the midwives in not a nice tone that he was not leaving her hospital room until both his girl's where allowed to go home. When they finally arrived home everyone was waiting to greet them and the new addition to the family, Chin, Danny, Lori, Grace and even Mary. Mary had come back to Hawaii and moved back into the family home when she found out about the baby, she was more than happy to be the built in babysitter for her niece for when Kono decides to go back to work. She had told both of them that her ex-boyfriend back in L.A. had decided to get mixed in with the wrong crowd and she wanted no part of it so she was more than happy to move back to Hawaii. Over the next month or so Steve, Kono and Mary fell into a comfortable routine, Steve went back to work after being off for 3 weeks but always managed to make time for them through the day and even started to come back home at night at a reasonable hour. Finally the week that Kono was due back at work part-time arrived and she couldn't wait. Kono and Mary decided to head into the office and spend lunch together with the team and Ellie before Kono went back officially the next day.

Steve and Danny where going over files at the smart table while they waited on Chin and Lori coming back from the lab, Steve was just about to say something when the elevator pinged and the doors opened. Turning to see who it was the smile on his face grew when he seen his favourite two girls walking into HQ, well three if you also count Mary;

"**Hi what are you three doing here?" **He asks while walking towards then, giving Kono a kiss and taking the car seat from her. Mary just rolled her eyes;

"**Really Steve now we need a reason to come and see you" **Mary scoffed lightly will giving her brother a playful glare which got a giggle out of Kono.

"**Of course not don't be silly but you can only stay if you brought lunch" **he said laughing as he caught the death glares from both Kono and Mary before turning and walking off to the break room with Ellie and Danny while Kono and Mary followed behind carrying Chinese takeout. They were sitting laughing, telling jokes and having a really good time and it wasn't long before Chin had joined them, Steve had went and got Ellie's swing from his office, since Ellie had arrived he felt the need to have stuff in his office for her just in case. Steve was so engrossed playing and making silly noises at his daughter he missed what Danny had said;

"**Hello Steve are you listening to me" **Danny said while waving a hand in front of his face.

"**Uh…what?" **Steve asked, he didn't realise he had zoned out with Ellie.

"**What he says, obviously you weren't listening" **he said pointing at Steve which made Kono, Mary and Chin burst out laughing while Steve just gave him a glare **"I asked if you had set the date yet for the wedding" **he smiled while looking between Steve and Kono, Steve just shrugged and looked at Kono.

"**No not yet Danny, why do you ask?"** Kono said while raising her eyebrow at him slightly.

"**Oh no reason just I'm wanting to have a get together once I move into my new place the middle of next month so just keep a date open" **He said pointing between the two of them. Before anyone could respond, Steve took Kono by the head and lead her out the break room and into his office, he left the door open but neither the two of them noticed the blonde figure standing off to the side listening.

"**I don't want to wait; I want us to get married the first Saturday of next month. I love you Kono and there is nothing more I want than to have you as my wife for the rest of your lives along with Ellie and hopefully more kids in the future" **he said while cupping her face and wiping away the tears that had fallen down her cheeks.

"**I can't wait, let's do it. I want everything you just said too Steve, I love you" **she smiled before leaning up to kiss him on the lips. After a few minutes they parted and headed back to the break room to tell the others. Lori stayed back and could hear the cheers coming from the break room, in all honesty she thought that after they saved Steve all those months ago that Kono and Steve would just grow apart after everything but they just grew closer. She wanted Steve and had to make her move now before it was too late. Getting herself together she made her way to the break room and made her presence known;

"**Hey what's all the cheering for? I could hear you all coming along the hall" **she said sweetly as if she didn't know anything.

"**Ah Steve and Kono set the date for their wedding, it's the first Saturday of next month" **Chin said with nothing but joy plastered all over his face. Lori gave a huge smile;

"**Well that's great, congratulations" **she said as she stepped forward and gave both Steve and Kono a hug and they thanked her. Mary hated Lori with a passion, she knew about her even when she in L.A. and she knew that Lori had feelings for her brother. She knows that Lori told Kono that she couldn't compete for the love Steve already had for her back when they saved Steve so she let it be and told Kono she would just move on, Mary was still not sure about her and made a mental note to keep an eye out. She was brought out of her thoughts by Danny talking;

"**You and Kono should go out for a meal and celebrate. Mary and Ellie can stop with me at the hotel tonight, give you two some quality time" **he said slyly while wriggling his eyebrows, Kono and Steve just laughed;

"**Sure brah that would be great" **Kono smiled while looking at Mary who nodded that she agreed with Danny. Before Kono could say anything else Steve jumped in;

"**Well let's go" **he said and with that he picked Kono up and threw her over his shoulder while heading out the door, all they could hear was Kono giggling all the way along the hall. Danny & Chin just shook their heads as Chin picked up Ellie; Lori rolled her eyes and pinned a death glare staring at the doorway, a look that wasn't missed by Mary.

**And there is the start of the sequel, hope you enjoy. Chapter 2 should be up tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi hope you all enjoy and thanks for all the alerts & reviews.**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Hawaii 5 0**

**Chapter 2**

Steve and Kono were sitting in his office discussing a few things for the wedding and doing some searches online, they were the only two in the office at the moment. Steve had called the others and asked them to come in as they had something to ask them with regards to the wedding. Steve thought it would be a good idea to take advantage of their peace together;

"**Steve what are you doing, we're in the office" **Kono said getting distracted slightly with Steve's lips on her neck.

"**Not like we haven't done it before" **Steve said smiling while lifting her to straddle is lap, just as he was about to kiss her again a voice from just outside the office broke the moment;

"**OMG really you two are like horny teenagers. Don't you get enough at home" **Danny all but yelled while hiding his eyes **"God I'm going have this image with me all day" **he all but shook his head at his last comment.

"**Shut up Danny" **Steve and Kono said together and Kono rolled her eyes before moving off Steve and making her way to the smart table.

"**At least I'm getting some" **Steve winked at Danny as he walked past him making his way to Kono.

"**Low blow my friend, low blow" **Danny said waving his finger in Steve's direction. Before Kono got a chance to ask what Steve had said the elevator door opened and out walked Chin, Lori and Mary pushing Ellie in her pram.

"**So what is so important that you have asked us all to come here" **Mary said walking towards them. Steve looked at Kono and winked before he spoke;

"**Well it's about the wedding, we have something we would like to ask you all" **Steve said looking at them and then nodding at Kono for her to go first;

"**Mary would you be my maid of honour and Lori would you be my bridesmaid?" **she asked quietly while looking between the two of them, Mary was the first to respond;

"**Yes of course I will, I will be very honoured" **as she gave Kono a massive hug while tears started running freely down her cheeks. When they parted everyone looked at Lori, she cleared her throat;

"**Of course I will, thank you for asking me" **she smiled sweetly and gave Kono a slight hug, Mary wasn't buying it at all.

"**So Steve what is it that you would like to ask?" **Danny questioned which also got a nod in response from Chin. Steve looked at them both with a sly smile;

"**Well I wanted to know if you two would like to be my best men as I can't decide between the both of you" **Steve had a huge smile on his face when he seen the shocked expressions on his friend's faces. He gave a quick glance at Kono who had tears threatening to fall, he know how important it was to her to have Chin in the wedding.

"**I don't know what to say Steve but I would be truly honoured" **Chin broke the silence and gave Steve a firm hand shake and a manly hug, then all eyes fell on Danny who had a huge smile on his face;

"**I never thought you would have asked me" **he admitted slightly embarrassed, Steve's mouth fell open in shock;

"**What! Why would you think that"** Steve nearly shrieked **"Of course I want you involved in my wedding and besides can't let the "bromance" miss out a day can we" **Steve said trying to hold back a laugh.

"**You're an ass" **Danny all but chocked out and pulled Steve into a manly hug just like Chin.

"**I'll take that as a yes then" **Steve smiled and Danny just nodded trying to hold back the tears. Everyone burst out laughing at a now speechless Danny, even Lori joined in. Once the laughter died down Kono had one last question for Danny;

"**There's one more thing Danny, we would like Grace to be our flower girl" **Kono said gently still fighting back the tears. Danny was speechless again, he couldn't think of anything else to say apart from;

"**Thank you" **as he pulled Kono in for a hug and that's all it took for Kono to lose her battle against the tears as they started to fall. Friendly chatter fell among the group for a few minutes until Steve spoke;

"**Well guys I'm afraid paperwork doesn't get done by itself but how about you all come to ours tomorrow for a bbq and we can start arrangement and stuff" **He said while pulling Kono into his side and snaking his arm around her waist as she rested her head against the side of his chest. Everyone agreed as Mary got ready to leave with Ellie. She noticed that Lori was staring at Steve and Kono clearing being jealous, she smirked slightly;

"**You alright there Lori" **she asked breaking Lori out of her stare and focused on Mary, she was aware all eyes were now on her;

"**Oh yes I'm fine, just going to the bathroom" **she turned on her heel and hurried out; she couldn't believe Mary had caught her. Lori made it to the bathroom and locked the door behind her; she needed time to think of a plan and fast. With that decided she unlocked the door and headed back into the main room for a day of paperwork. The rest of the day few past and before they knew it they were all sitting outside at Steve and Kono's enjoying, the food, drinks and company, Ellie had just went down for a nap so Kono decided they might as well get started on the arrangements and stuff will they got peace.

"**I'm wanting blue and white coloured flower displays and bouquets, so the maid of honours and bridesmaid dress will be a sky blue colour and the flower girls dress will be white with a sky blue sash wrapped round the waist" **Kono said to Mary and Lori with a huge smile and joy evident all over her face especially her eyes. Steve, Danny and Chin and left the girls to dress talk and were busy playing football on the beach.

"**It all sounds gorgeous, tomorrow we should go and see about the flowers and then maybe see a few shops about the dresses" **Mary said with excitement. Lori was wearing sunglasses listening to what they were saying but her eyes were focused on Steve shirtless body;

"**Sounds great just let me know a time and place for meeting up" **she said so they would think she was paying attention. She watched Kono and Mary look at photos in magazines when an idea came to mind _"photoshop would come in handy" _as a small smile played across her face.

**So for not getting this chapter up yesterday but normal life kind of took over. Hope you enjoy and I might even get the next chapter up tonight hopefully.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi thanks for the reviews and alerts, hope you continue to enjoy and thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Hawaii 5 0**

**Chapter 3**

The following day Steve and Kono were at a local restaurant having breakfast, Steve held their daughter close to his chest as she slept. He looked at Kono and winked, making her blush slightly as he finished his coffee;

"**So what are the plans for you, Lori and Mary today?" **He asks while placing Ellie in her pram careful not to wake her.

"**I'm meeting them here in about half an hour and we're going to see about the flowers this morning, have lunch and then have a look round some bridal shops" **she says smiling at him before taking a sip of her coffee **"What about you and Ellie?" **She asks looking lovingly at their sleeping daughter.

"**We're going to meet up with Danny and Grace and head to the beach I think before lunch and then maybe the park later" **he smiles while grabbing her hand across the table and the two finish their breakfast in comfortable silence. Before they know it Steve spots Lori making her way across the street and walks through the restaurant door looking for them, Kono has her back to her so she spots him first an gives him a huge smile and a wave as she makes her way to them. When she gets to the table she notices their hands are locked together and her smile drops a little but still there;

"**Morning guys" **she says as she sits next to Steve in the booth probably too close but she doesn't bother.

"**Morning" **they both say as the waiter comes to take Lori's order. Steve decides that it's time for him to leave as they'll soon be talking about dresses and other girly things that in this moment he doesn't really need to know;

"**Well I'll leave you two ladies to it, we're off to meet Danny and Grace" **he says while standing to move the pram out of the restaurant, Kono stands to join him;

"**I'll say you both later, love you" **she says as she leans in to kiss Steve. Lori just rolls her eyes at the affection which they both miss, Steve returns Kono's kiss with just as much love;

"**Love you too, bye Lori" **he nods at her before leaving the restaurant to spend some time with his daughter, best friend and "niece". Just as Lori was going to say something Kono's phone starting beeping alerting to the fact that she had received a text;

"_**Hi I'll meet you at the flower shop in 15mins. Running late, sorry xxx Mary xx"**_

Kono laughed slightly and looked at Lori;

"**It's Mary, she'll meet us at the flower shop in 15mins so we best get moving" **grabbing her stuff and she said this. Lori just shrugged in response thanking god she didn't have to spend breakfast with the woman, nearly the whole day was bad enough she thought as she and Kono left the restaurant. They had only been in the flower shop 5mins when Mary came barrelling through the door;

"**I'm so sorry I slept right through the alarm" **she said panting slightly as she tried to get her breathing back to normal.

"**How could you sleep through your alarm, you went to bed early enough last night" **Kono said laughing slightly at her soon to be sister in law.

"**Yes I did but thanks to two certain people I was awake to the early hours of the morning" **she smiled widely which caused Kono's eyes to widen slightly and a small blush creep into her cheeks.

"**Yes well I suppose we better get started" **Lori all but groaned she sure didn't want hear all about Steve's sex life with his bit on the side as she called Kono. Mary and Kono just shrugged and started looking through the many flower displays.

Kono knew what she wanted but has having a hard time deciding so she decided to go and ask someone that could help them and tell them exactly the colour scheme she was going for, so hopefully they could do something. Her and Steve had discussed it and they are having a beach wedding in tradition Hawaii style, she had never been so content and happy in her life for so long and that was all thanks to Steve, Ellie and the 5 0 team. She was busy discussing colours with the assistant when Lori came over to them;

"**Well that is just ugly, who would want that at their wedding" **she all but blurted out. Kono and the assistant looked shocked and but Mary just stood off to the side with an angry expression on her face.

"**What do you mean Lori, this is the colours I want we talked about this yesterday at dinner" **Kono said in a slightly angry tone, she knew Lori was trying to help but this was her big day and no-one will destroy it. Mary decided to take over;

"**Just ignore her she obviously doesn't know what she's talking about. This is you and Steve's day and I know for a fact that Steve will love whatever you pick" **She said while standing next to Kono but glaring at Lori who was glaring right back. Kono mumbled a thank you to Mary and continued talking with the assistant. After another hour Kono knew exactly what she wanted and how many flower arrangements and bouquets she would need. Giving the assistant the time, date and place she promised Kono everything would be done for her. With that the three left the flower shop and made their way for lunch. Once lunch was over with and the girls had been round about 5 different dress shops, Kono finally found the dresses she wanted to they decided to call it a day, Lori left saying she had to finished up some paperwork at HQ so that left Kono and Mary to head home together, not one of them notice Lori pay some guy and hand him money along with a brown envelope and leave in the opposite direction. Kono had text Steve to tell him about Lori's attitude earlier but he just told her not to worry and that her nerves are probably playing their part. Arriving home Mary went straight to the bathroom but left the door open, Kono noticed that a brown envelope had been left in the post box with just her name on it and nothing else. Taking a seat on the sofa she opened the envelope and large pictures fell out, her heart sank at what she seen there staring her straight in the face was numerous photos of Steve and Lori in more than just friend poses. Kono was shaking when she stood up and the only thing she could think of was to shout;

"**MARY!" **before she collapsed on the sofa and burst into tears.

**Ohhh what will Steve say and what will Kono's reaction with him be? Can they get past it with the help of Danny, Chin and Mary? x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews and alerts and thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna. Hope you continue to enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Hawaii 5 0**

**Chapter 4**

"_MARY" before she collapsed on the sofa and burst into tears._

Mary nearly fell backwards into the bath tub as she practically jumped 10 foot in the air at hearing Kono screaming her name, she ran out the bathroom and nearly jumped all the way down the stairs but what greeted her was something she'd never thought she would see; there sitting on the sofa crying her eyes out with what looked like photos lying around her was none other than Kono.

"**Kono, what is it? What's happened?" **Mary asked as she hurried over to her soon to be sister in law.

"**Oh god Mary, he's….he's having…an affair" **Kono managed to say through her cries. Mary just looked on confused at first;

"**Who's having an affair?" **She asked gently as it sunk in, not liking where this was going.

"**Steve, look at the photos I received" **she says more calmly as she hands the photos to Mary. Mary's eyes widen in shock at what she's looking at **"He's having an affair with Lori" **and the tears are back again as Kono hides her face in her hands. Mary gathers herself before speaking she was livid;

"**I don't believe it. Who would send these and I'll tell you something Kono, Steve is not having an affair you hear me! No way would he do that to you or Ellie, this is a set up and I'm going to prove it" **she shouted while pacing the room. She caught Kono texting someone on her phone but didn't pay much attention until she jumped off the sofa and grabbed the photos as soon as she got a reply;

"**Where are you going?" **Mary asked quickly following her to the door. When Kono turned Mary could see the anger and hurt all over her face.

"**I'm going to get my daughter" **She shouted before barging out the door and got into her car, Mary could only watch on as she thought on what the heck she was going to do too prove that Steve was being set up.

Steve was oblivious to everything that had just taken place back at the house, he was having a great time with Chin, Danny, Grace and Ellie it was rare for them to get a day off being with being part of the Governor's Task Force. They had, had a great morning at the beach and now they were sitting at a bench having lunch while Grace played on the swings and Ellie was getting plenty of attention of her Uncle Chin.

"**So nervous yet Steven" **Danny asked while keeping a watchful eye on Grace nearby.

"**Yeah I am just excited at the same time, I've never wanted something so much in my life and after everything we've all been through I never thought I would actually get it especially with Kono" **Steve said with a huge smile and you could hear the love for Kono just by the way he said her name.

"**Kono is the only one that can have an effect on you in a good way I mean, she keeps you grounded but you're so alike and that's why your made for each other" **Chin said while still paying close attention to his niece.

"**Well me and Chin have a little surprise for you both" **Danny said shyly while passing Steve a white envelope. Steve just looked between the two of them and opened the envelope taking out 2 plane tickets, all inclusive returns to London for

"**Guys this is…this is great, thank you but what about Ellie?" **he asked while still getting over his shock.

"**All taken care of my friend, you have Mary and she might have chipped in a bit too" **Chin smiled as all three looked at each other and nothing else needed to be said. It was Steve's phone that broke the silence, he smiled when he seen who the text was from.

"**It's just Kono asking where we are, she must be coming to join us" **Steve said happily while Danny and Chin just nodded as they fell into comfortable conversations. Steve excused himself to nip to the bathroom, he wasn't even away a few minutes when Chin and Danny seen Kono swinging into the parking lot at full speed, they could tell just by the way she slammed the door closed that something was wrong. She didn't even really greet the two of them either just a quick nod as she started packing up her daughter's stuff, when they see Steve approach they knew this wouldn't be good;

"**Hi, how did everything go with the flowers and dresses" **Steve said while placing an arm around her waist, all three was taken aback when Kono pushed him away and if looks could kill Steve would be dead right now. But what shocked them next was when she slammed the brown envelope into Steve's chest, slap him across the face, take her daughter and leave not once looking back but no-one noticed that she dropped her phone when opening the car door. Danny, Chin and Steve where shocked at what just happened;

"**Steve what was that all about, have you done something" **Chin asked gently placing a hand on Steve's shoulder.

"**I have no idea and no I don't think I've done anything as everything was fine at breakfast" **Steve said while taking a seat at the bench along with Chin who sat next to Danny across from him. Both looked on as Steve opened the brown envelope and his eyes nearly popped out at what he sees.

"**OMG what the hell!" **he all but yelled. Danny looked at Chin who gave him a look that said _"you do it", _Danny sighed and took the photos from Steve. Steve looked at the two of them seeing the look on their faces he spoke;

"**And no I am not having an affair before you ask especially with Lori, I have no idea why someone would give Kono photos of that when nothing like that has ever happened" **he looked away while trying to get his breathing under control. Chin and Danny didn't say anything just waited for him to continue, they both knew Steve would never cheat on Kono but what they seen and heard next made their hearts drop to their stomachs, Steve looked back at them with tears rolling down his cheeks;

"**I need you guys to help me with this, I need to prove that I'm not having an affair and someone is trying to set me up, please I can't lose Kono or Ellie" **Steve all but begged before hiding his face in his hands.

"**We'll get to the bottom of this Steve don't you worry, let's head to HQ and see what we can find out. I'll drop Grace off with Rachel on the way there" **Danny said taken charge, he called Grace and the four of them headed to the parking lot. Not one of them notice the figure standing off to the side, picking up Kono's phone and had seen the whole exchange happen. Lori was grinning like a kid at Christmas her plan was working and she hoped the next part would too. She sent a text to someone off Kono's phone, someone she knew had the hots for Kono and had for a while, she knew he was finished with probation with his involvement with Wo Fat but she knew he wouldn't turn down an offer from Kono if he thought it was a way to get back into her good books. With that done she headed off to HQ to start off the next stage of her plan.

In HQ Danny and Chin where round the smart table looking at the photos while Steve was down in the gym working off some anger hopefully. Chin was just about to say something when Lori walked off the elevator, Danny quickly hide the photos;

"**Hey guys, Kono dropped her phone earlier so I'll just leave it on Steve's desk" **she said smiling while walking towards Steve's office and leaving it on his desk.

"**Everything ok?" **she asked when she came out. The guys just smiled and nodded not trusting their voices; she just nodded back and took the elevator down to the ground floor. Just as the elevator door closed Steve came through the double doors leading up from the gym and headed straight to his office and that's when he noticed Kono's phone. Frowning slightly he shouted to Danny;

"**Hey Danny, was Kono here because her phone is on my desk" **he asked hoping he could still catch her if it was only a few minutes ago.

"**Eh...no it was Lori; she said Kono dropped it earlier. She probably thought you could give it to her tonight" **Danny said smiling sadly, Steve just nodded and closed his office door. Steve dropped into his desk chair and just stared at the phone, he noticed that a message was still opening and decided to look how he wished he didn't. There in plain texts were messages that more than close friends would share between Kono and Charlie.

**And there is chapter 4 I hope you enjoy, yes Charlie is back but he won't be a character in it, just for these texts as part of Lori's plan. Chapter 5 hopefully up tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts for this story and to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Hawaii 5 0**

**Chapter 5**

Both Steve and Kono had, had a long night; Kono was up half the night thinking over everything with regards to Steve and Lori in case she had missed something. She knew deep down that Steve would never cheat on her but she had this nagging feeling that she just couldn't get rid of. Decided that she needed to rid her thoughts of this for now, she grabbed her purse, keys and gun then said bye to Mary and Ellie before leaving for HQ, and it was sure going to be a long day.

Steve however had every intention of going home last night and sorting out this mess with Kono that was until he came across the messages in her phone, so he decided to just spend the night at Danny's hotel room since he had a spare bed. It had been the longest night of his life, he missed Kono and Ellie so much, he knew he'd never and has never cheated on Kono and he knows deep down she would never do that to him but god those texts just blow everything into more confusion, anger and hurt. Rubbing a hand over his face he left the hotel and made his way to work hoping that the day would go by fast.

To say work was tense was an understatement in itself, from the moment Steve and Kono came in they hadn't left their offices and if they did well they would avoid each other at all costs and what made it worse was there was nothing to do but paperwork. Chin left the office to go and get lunch and Danny slipped out to phone Grace, not one of them wanting to be stuck in there any longer. Lori stood at the smart table looking up evidence so she could fill in a report but kept sneaking glances between the couple and she couldn't help the smirk that came across her face. Kono stood and left HQ through the double doors without a word, Steve took this as his chance;

"**Lori you got a second" **he asked and not waiting for a reply as he went back into his office.

"**You wanted to see me Steve" **Lori asked sweetly. Steve thought he was going to throw up.

"**Yeah you could say that, what do you know about these" **he says anger evident in his tone as he lifts the photos to show Lori, her eyes go wide as she puts on her shocked face;

"**I have no idea, Steve honestly" **she says while looking Steve in the eye the whole time, Steve frowns slightly;

"**You sure because someone sent these to Kono yesterday and now she thinks I'm having an affair which is not true and there is not one thing I can do at the moment to stop my family from falling apart" **he shouts tears threatening to fall but he manages to hold them back.

"**I swear Steve I have no idea who would do that" **Lori cries out as tears come running down her cheeks as she leaves Steve's office heading back to the smart table, Steve quickly runs after her feeling guilty and pulls her into a hug. Just at that moment Kono walks back through the double doors and stops dead in her tracks;

"**Asshole" **Kono all but yells which makes Steve and Lori jump apart before Steve can say anything Kono turns on her heel and flees HQ. _"Shit" _Steve mumbles and he takes off after her, both missing the huge smile that takes over Lori's face. Kono had just made it to the parking lot when Steve catches up with her, neither noticing Chin nor Danny standing off to the side;

"**Kono you've got it all wrong" **Steve pleads with her when she reaches her car.

"**Really because I'm sure I know what I seen Steve and that was you and her wrapped in each other's arms in HQ" **Kono spat at him, she was angry and he knew it.

"**Yes I know but it's not what you think, I asked her about the photos and she said she knows nothing and got upset. I was just saying sorry that's it I swear" **he says as he goes to take her hand but she pulls away.

"**I don't believe you Steve, I knew you would never cheat on me but now I'm not sure at all" **she says in a defeated tone. But that's enough for Steve to lose his cool at her.

"**Not sure! Well I'm not too sure that you wouldn't cheat on me either Kono" **he but spats back at her. Kono lifts her head shocked at what he had just said.

"**Excuse me; I have never cheated on you!" **Kono all but screams back.

"**Really? So what's with the sexy texts between you and Charlie in your mobile" **he all but shouts as he waves her phone in front of her face. Danny and Chin are shocked they didn't know anything about texts. What happens next doesn't surprise them both as they seen it only yesterday, Kono slaps Steve across the face, grabs her phone and opens the car door but turns before sliding into the seat;

"**How could you think that I would cheat on you with someone that helped Wo Fat nearly kill you" **she cries before slamming the car door and flies out of the car park, leaving a shocked Danny and Chin and a heartbroken Steve.

Mary was busy tidying up while Ellie was playing in her blow-up ring before she nearly jumped out of her skin when Kono came barging through the door and slamming it behind her;

"**What the hell Kono you nearly scared the crap out of me" **Mary said while following Kono down the hall, Kono didn't answer straight away just grabbed the suitcase and started filling it with clothes for her and Ellie but she knew Mary was standing watching;

"**I'm leaving Mary" **she said and didn't even look up to see Mary's shocked and confused face. Kono just pushed past her and headed into the livingroom to get Ellie;

"**What do you mean leaving, Kono I don't understand" **Mary said in a pleading tone.

"**I saw him and Lori hugging in HQ and he practically accused me of having an affair when we stood in the car park" **Kono said while making her way back out to the car. Mary was hot on her heels;

"**I sure what you seen was nothing and what he said he didn't mean he was just angry" **Mary said hurriedly trying to make sense of everything that was happening. Kono sighed after securing Ellie in her car seat before closing the door and looked at Mary, tears running freely down her cheeks;

"**I know what I saw and heard Mary; I'll text you later and let you know where I am but please don't tell anyone. Tell Steve that I won't stop him from being a father to Ellie and that I love him" **and with that she was gone not waiting on Mary's reply. Mary stood there stunned on the doorstep; her brain couldn't work out what was happening fast enough. What the hell had happened in two days to make everything fall to pieces? Sure she was confused but she sure as hell was going to get to the bottom of this, someone was setting them both up and she had a fair idea of who but she needed help to prove it and that would be from none other than Danny and Chin.

**So is there any hope left for Steve and Kono and will Mary get to the bottom of everything. This chapter is up quicker than I thought so enjoy, chapter 6 tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the lovely reviews, I wasn't sure if you would like it or not but I can tell that you all are. Thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Hawaii 5 0**

**Chapter 6**

It had been over an hour since him and Kono had that scene down in the car park and he knew he had probably ruined the best thing to happen in his life for a long time, he still doesn't know why he shouted out about the texts in the first place. He sighed and looked out the window down onto the street, since he had come back up he had shut himself in his office and hadn't left it was more due to the fact that he didn't want to see the sad faces of Chin and Danny and more importantly he couldn't even look at Lori. Steve was so lost in thought that he nearly jumped when he heard someone knock on the door and opened it, when Steve turned he wasn't surprised to find Danny making his way to the sofa to sit down;

"**How you doing Steve and I want the truth" **Danny started but not looking at him. Steve sighed and took a seat beside him;

"**I'm devastated and heartbroken, how the hell could everything be going so great to suddenly falling apart in 2 days. I don't know anything about the photos or these texts on Kono's phone and now she'll probably never speak to me again" **Steve nearly whispered, he was broken and Danny knew it. Danny thought for a moment before speaking;

"**Myself and Chin think your both being set up by someone, deep down you both know that neither one of you would cheat but someone has went to a lot of effort to suggest otherwise. We'll get to the bottom of it but right know you need to and find Kono and try and work things out without having another fighting match and also spend time with your daughter" **Danny said truthfully he knows how hard it is not seeing your daughter every day. Steve smiled sadly but before he had a chance to reply Mary barged through the double doors into HQ and headed straight to the smart table where Chin and Lori were standing. Before anyone had time to react Mary slapped Lori right across the face with so much force that Lori nearly stumbled backwards. Steve and Danny ran out of the office and Chin was holding Mary back;

"**Mary what the hell are you doing" **Steve yelled at his sister and also shocked at what she had just done.

"**Me! What am I doing well I'll tell you Steve, it's because of her that you and Kono and falling apart and I for one am not going to stand around and watch it happen" **Mary all but screamed in anger while sending death glares at Lori who was to shocked to say anything. Steve sighed he should have known his sister would get involved;

"**Lori go home and that's an order" **seeing she was about to protest **"I'll call you when it's time to come back" **he said in a tone that came across clearly that it was not up for discussion. Lori stormed out of HQ furious that Mary was onto her, she had to do something and fast. Once Mary was sure Lori had left she decided to drop the bombshell;

"**I'm sorry Steve I couldn't stop her" **she sighed and tears threating to fall. Steve just raised an eyebrow at her, giving her a look that told her to continue,

"**Kono's gone and she's took Ellie with her" **she said quietly letting a tear fall down her cheek. The silence in the room was deafening and you would hear a pin drop if it did. Danny and Chin were shocked to say the least but Steve just looked defeated but didn't want to believe what Mary had just said;

"**What do you mean gone? So she's just gave up on us, on everything without a fight" **he shouted he couldn't believe that things had got this bad.

"**Are you sure Mary, she could have just needed to clear her head" **Chin said trying to salvage something and Danny nodded in agreement with him.

"**I'm sorry but she is gone, she took clothes with her for herself and Ellie. I don't know where she's going all she said was that she would text me later and tell me but made me promise not to tell anyone" **She said while sitting in a nearby chair suddenly felling tired. Danny and Chin didn't know what to say this wasn't the Kono they knew, the Kono they know would never give up without a fight, Danny was about to say something when Steve suddenly turned on his heel and practically ran out of HQ. No-one followed him knowing that he needed to be by himself for now. After a few minutes of silence Mary spoke;

"**You guys probably think I'm crazy but I'm sure Lori is behind all this and I'm going to prove it but will you guys help me?" **she asked pleading at them with her eyes.

"**You don't even half to ask, we only know about the photos" **Danny said while patting her shoulder.

"**Yeah but Steve shouted at Kono earlier something about texts between her and Charlie, the only way we're going to see is by hacking into Kono's phone" **Chin said slightly worried, he didn't like doing it but he had too for the sake of Steve and Kono. With that said the three of them got to work.

Lori was furious she should have been more careful especially with Mary around, how could she have been so stupid. She was going to get one over on Mary and she knew just the person, she had done some digging over the past few days into Mary's past and had overheard the conversation about her ex-boyfriend getting involved with the wrong gang, she was sure he would help if he knew that it involved Mary too. She had a huge smile on her face sitting in the car park outside HQ she hadn't left as she needed to think. She looked up and seen Steve storm out the front doors, get into his truck and drove off, whatever else had been seen once she left was obviously not what Steve wanted to here. She hated having to hurt Steve but it was the only way to get him to herself, she just hoped it wouldn't backfire. With that in mind she pulled out of the car park and headed off to make some phone calls and relax on the beach.

Mary had just left HQ with nothing really to go on against Lori; they needed something solid or for her to slip up but nothing so far seemed to help. She was just getting ready to flag down a taxi when she received a text;

"_**Meet me at the beach in 10mins, Steve x"**_she sighed god this was sure heading into a long and frustrating day. Just over 10mins later she reached the beach and spotted Steve straight away he was sitting in the sand, body hunched over and his hands covering his face, it didn't take a genius to figure out that he had been crying;

"**Steve…" **she said quietly placing a hand on his shoulder and sitting down next to him **"Before you ask she hasn't sent me a text yet of where she is" **getting it out before he asked. Steve laughed slightly which caused Mary to look at him confused;

"**She's right there with Ellie" **he pointed smiling at the scene in front of him, Mary followed his gaze and sure enough there was Kono and Ellie, Ellie laughing at Kono tickling her.

"**Are you going to go over and talk like adults without getting into a screaming match" **Mary asked wondering why her brother hadn't made a move to go over yet. Steve just nodded but kept his focus on Kono and Ellie. Mary sighed and let her eyes wonder round the beach, she wasn't really looking for anything until her eyes landing on Lori in the distance with a shady looking guy, handing him an envelope and shook his hand. Mary's eyes widened and she quickly grabbed her phone and took a photo, she turned to say to Steve but he was gone, frowning slightly she seen him walking towards Kono. She really hoped that things would get better.

**Well thought I would leave it here, so next up will Steve and Kono manage to push through if they talk and will Lori see their encounter. Also will Mary, Danny and Chin finally catch her out? You will soon find out, chapter 7 coming soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews and alerts for this story and a thank you to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Hawaii 5 0**

**Chapter 7**

Kono was enjoying the calmness that hearing the waves brought her and also spending time with her daughter. She never went far once she left the house just drove around a bit before heading for the beach, she still doesn't know why she left in the first place before having a talk with Steve but she was so angry and hurt that she just had to get away and now she was regretting it but couldn't go back, not yet anyway. She was staring out at the ocean with Ellie on her lap but she felt Steve's presence before she seen him and her senses where right when he sat down next to her but left a few inches between them. There was silence between them before Steve spoke:

"**Can I?" **he asked gently holding out his arms towards Ellie. Kono sighed then smiled slightly;

"**You don't need to ask Steve, she is your daughter" **she said before passing Ellie over to her father. If the smile on Steve's face got any bigger then there would be no space left on his face at all, he had missed her so much as well as Kono.

"**I don't know how many times to say it Kono but I would never and never have had an affair with anyone especially Lori. And I know you would never either but when I seen those texts I didn't know what to think" **he swallows hard willing his voice to continue without breaking **"I'll do anything to get you and Ellie back, we've been through so much together and if someone is trying to split us up then it's going to take a lot more than just a few fake photos and texts to do that" **he whispered the last part but loud enough for Kono to hear. Kono was quiet just thinking over the words he had just said _"someone trying to split them up" _she knew it was possible but whom;

"**You want to go and get some coffee and actually talk without screaming at each other and see where we go from here" **she said while standing up and holding her hand out for him to take. Steve just smiled and grabbed her hand, they never let go as they left the beach. Mary looked on with a huge smile on her face, she wasn't sure what was said but just watching her brother with his family walking off the beach together was better than nothing. She looked around the beach again and spotted Lori with a murderous look on her face, then she was off running up to the car park, Mary being Mary decided to follow so she waved down a taxi asking the man to follow the car Mercedes staying a couple of cars behind.

Lori was furious how the hell could they be working things out after what she had done with the photos and texts, she couldn't believe it and she would bet money on it being Mary working her way in and making them sort through what's happened in the past few days. Well she had a surprise for Mary someone she thought she would never see again and that someone she was on her way to meet now. Once this part was done, she'll work through the plans that had been done for the wedding. But what she didn't know was that she was being followed only a few cars behind.

Steve and Kono sat in a local café just along from HQ, conversation had been light and surprising easy, Steve noticed that Kono still wore her engagement ring even after everything that had happened over the past couple of days, that itself gave him at least some hope. He was just about to bring up the subject of _"them" _when his mobile went off;

"**McGarrett…yeah ok I'll be there soon….thanks Danny" **Steve said before ending the call and looking at over at Kono **"The Governor is at HQ and wants to see me, fancy coming along with Ellie I'm sure she'd love to see her two favourite Uncles" **he said while smiling at her. Kono nodded then spoke;

"**Sure I'll just nip back to the car with Ellie and get her pram so we'll meet you in there" **she said while standing and taking Ellie from Steve and with that the three of them left together. Steve made his way into HQ and spotted the Governor in his office, he caught a look at Danny and Chin at the smart table before making his way into the office to greet the Governor:

"**Governor what can I do for you" **Steve said while shaking his hand and taking a seat at his desk.

"**Commander McGarrett I have an assignment for you but it would mean you leaving the team for a few weeks" **the Governor stated and Steve's face fell. Kono picked that exact moment to come into HQ and she heard what the Governor had just said, she was standing off to the side so they couldn't see her, she knew she should just keep walking but she wanted to hear what Steve had to say and Steve didn't hesitate;

"**I'm sorry but I am afraid you will have to ask someone else, my family is falling apart thanks to someone trying to turn myself and Kono against each other and there is no way I'm going on an assignment at this moment as I'm not leaving them behind. I need my family back together and find out who is behind this so we can get back onto a normal track. I love Kono and Ellie too much to just walk away when things get ruff" **Steve said to the Governor honestly there was no way he was leaving especially when things were like this. Kono had tears running down her face by this point, she should never have doubted Steve for a second, managing to sneak past without being seen she made her way to Danny and Chin thankful that Ellie was fast asleep in her pram.

"**I'm sorry Steve I didn't know, I'm glad you were out right honest with me and for that I will find someone else for this assignment" **the Governor said while heading for the door but turned back to Steve **"If you need help finding out who is behind this don't hesitate to call" **and with that he was gone. Steve just signed and closed his eyes for a minute. He felt that he was being watched so he opened his eyes and looked at the doorway to find Kono standing there with tears running down her face; she had heard what he said to the Governor. Not wasting a second Steve was up out of his chair just as Kono threw herself into his arms. Chin and Danny looked on with huge smiles on their faces hoping that they could put this behind them and find out who is behind all of this mess.

Mary was about 3 blocks away from the HQ when Lori finally pulled up into an alleyway, telling the driver to pull up at the curb and wait for her; she climbed out and made her way to the opening of the alley. Peeking round she nearly died at what she seen their standing next to Lori was none other than her ex-boyfriend and it looked like they were in deep conversation. Mary panicked slightly but quickly pulled out her phone and snapped a picture, not waiting a second longer she jumped back onto the taxi and told the guy to drive. She had to call Steve and find out where he was.

**So there you have chapter 7, I wonder what's in store for chapter 8. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks again to everyone for the reviews and alerts I wasn't expecting to have too many and a big thank you to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Hawaii 5 0 **

**Chapter 8**

Mary told the driver to just go round the blocks few times before heading to the 5 0 HQ as she needed to think, she couldn't believe what she had just seen her ex-boyfriend with Lori which looked like a serious conversation. She just couldn't get her head around the fact that he was here in Hawaii she had fled LA to get away from him after he got mixed up with a street crime gang and would do anything for a good cash payment. How the hell did Lori know about him and what did she want from him in the first place? She was so lost in thought that she didn't release that the taxi had reached HQ, sighing she told the driver to wait and with that she headed into the building having no clue on how to tell the guys what she seen. Entering the office she noticed only Danny and Chin was there;

"**Hey guys where's Steve and Kono?" **she asked while taking a quick seat.

"**Oh they left about half an hour ago with Ellie, they seemed to be getting back on track so hopefully their talking and working things out" **Danny said smiling, pleased that things are finally looking up.

"**Everything ok Mary?" **Chin asked noticing the nervousness of Mary's body, she quickly nodded and left just giving a quick wave over her shoulder and leaving a confused Chin and Danny behind. Reaching the taxi she paid the driver and thanked him, before deciding to take a walk along the beach before heading home. She tried calling Steve and Kono but both phones went to voicemail _"must be making up for lost time" _she thought laughing slightly. She was so busy going over everything in her head that she didn't hear someone come up behind her until it was too late, she was dragged into an alleyway and pinned against the wall were she came face to face with her ex Luke;

"**Don't shout or scream, you got it" **Luke said while his hand covered her mouth, all Mary could do was nod. Once he let go Mary got her breathing under control before she spoke;

"**Why are you here and why did I see you with Lori earlier" **Mary asked not liking this for one second. Luke just smiled at her;

"**Stay out of Lori's of trying to get Steve and Kono separated or you won't like the outcome for your niece" **he sniggered out. Mary's eyes went wide so it was Lori that was behind everything that has happened the past few days, she had her suspicions but Luke just out right told her what she had thought all along;

"**I was right, it is Lori. Well why the hell are you helping her it's not like there's anything here for you in Hawaii" **Mary said anger flaring through her body. Luke just smiled before taking a few steps back;

"**Money talks more if you get my drift" **he laughed before heading to the opening onto the street but turned back **"And remember if you get in the way it won't be pretty for your niece" **and with that he left leaving Mary speechless.

Lori was smiling to herself as she drove towards Steve's house, she had thought about what she had seen at the beach earlier that day and decided that it was no more than Steve just wanting to spend time with his daughter and she would never stop him from being a father to Ellie. Sure, Kono would be a part of that for the rest of their lives but as long as she had Steve then she could live with it. Pulling up outside Steve's house, she noticed that there was no lights on so decided to head round the back, nearing the back of the house she heard laughing and giggling from a woman, she decided to peak round and what she seen made her heart sink. There sitting in Steve's arms was none other than Kono and they both had huge smiles on their faces. This wasn't the way it was supposed to go, Steve and Kono shouldn't be all lovely dovey after what she done with the photos and texts. Deciding she had seen enough and needing to think she was just about to walk away when she heard Steve mention the wedding;

"**Kono I need to ask is the wedding still on" **as he said it he didn't look her in the eye terrified of what he might see in hers. Kono lifted his head up so she could look him in the eye as she spoke;

"**It was never off Steve, yeah so we hit a bad patch but we came through it and I think it's made us both stronger and this family stronger" **she said in a serious tone so Steve knew she meant it **"And besides everything is done be a shame to waste it" **she said with a mischievous smile before bursting into a fit of laughter which caused Steve to join in;

"**I love you" **Steve said honestly and before Kono had a chance to reply Steve's lips captured hers. Lori was heartbroken she couldn't believe what she had just heard, not wasting another minute she ran back to her car and took off down the street, she wasn't sure where she was going but she had a phone call to make and she needed another plan.

Mary had practically ran all the way back to HQ hoping that Chin and Danny hadn't left yet, she should really have called them but she just wanted to get to HQ as quick as she could. When she finally made it she let out a sigh in relief when she spotted Chin's motorbike and Danny's car still in the car park, she needed them the most to sort this whole thing out. Danny and Chin were just finishing up paperwork at the smart table before heading home, they nearly jumped 10 foot in the air when they heard the double doors slammed off the walls as Mary came barging through rushing towards them;

"**Thank god you two are still here, I need you help" **she said nearly out of breath. Alarms bells went off in both the guys heads the minute she said what she had;

"**What is it" **Danny quickly asked. **"Are Steve and Kono alright, is it Ellie?" **Chin added just as quickly.

"**Don't worry everyone is fine but it's Lori she's behind everything that's happened the past few days between Steve and Kono" **she said while getting her breathing back to normal.

"**Are you sure" **Danny asked not liking where this was going at all.

"**I'm positive and to top it off she's called in my ex from LA and you know the story with him. I seen her with him earlier and when I left here, he cornered me in an alleyway and threatened Ellie if I didn't stop getting in Lori's way with trying to get Steve and Kono to split" **she said now with nothing but angry she looked at the guys before continuing **"I've got some photos in my phone and I asked him why he was helping her and he said **_**"money talks more if you get my drift**_**" **she told them mimicking Luke. Danny and Chin were shocked that she would stoop so low. Sure they knew that Lori had a thing for Steve but after they whole rescue thing they thought she had moved on.

"**I think the best thing to do is not tell Steve and Kono for now, they're finally back on track and I don't want thing to get in the way" **Chin said taking charge of the situation. Danny nodded in agreement.

"**True so tomorrow we'll get to work, as for now let's get out of here" **And with that the three of them wondering how they were going to catch Lori and hoping nothing else went wrong.

Lori was furious when she finally met up with Luke and he could tell by the way she walked towards him;

"**What the hell is your ex playing at, the wedding is back on and by the looks of it they're both more in love now than before" **Lori screamed at him. Luke just sighed he knew he had only spoken to Mary a few hours before so he wasn't sure what she was getting at;

"**Look I seen Mary and made the threat just liked you asked so you can deal with the rest. Just give me my money and I'll be out of here" **Luke stated putting his hand out in front of Lori. Lori saw red though and pulled out her gun;

"**You think I'm that stupid, you're probably in this with her and just looking for a free cash hand out" **and before Luke had a chance to respond Lori shot him straight through the chest. Lori sighed and put her gun back in her belt, taking one last look at Luke; she turned and made her way back to the car. She'll sort this out herself.

**And there is chapter 8, next up the wedding will it all go smoothly?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you again for the reviews and alerts, can't believe this story is coming to an end soon. Hope you continue to enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Hawaii 5 0**

**Chapter 9**

The last week had been busy for everyone with wedding preparation's, family and friend invites, dress fitting, menus and everything else along with it as well as normal life and cases. Luke's body had been found the next day after he had been shot, after testing the bullet it had come back as a match to Lori's gun and along with everything else the team and found out that it had been Lori who was trying to split Steve and Kono up. To say they weren't all shocked was true, yes they were shocked but Mary had her doubts about Lori for a while and Kono and replied the story about rescuing Steve and her reactions then so they decided that it was best just to move on and finally be happy. But there was just one problem; they couldn't find Lori it was as if she had just vanished off the island. With this put to the back of their minds Steve and Kono just got on with their lives, 5 0 or HPD would catch up with Lori eventually they just wanted to focus on their big day which was only now one day away.

Kono was excited and nervous at the same time, she had been waiting for this day since forever and it was finally here, she was marrying the man of her dreams, the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with and the man she was falling more and more in love with every day. Everything was perfect just perfect and she couldn't help the tear that fell down her cheek which didn't go un-noticed by Mary;

"**I hope that's a happy tear" **Mary said smiling at Kono in the mirror as she fixed her veil. Kono nodded;

"**Yeah it is, I'm crying because I'm so happy Mary and I want to thank you. If it wasn't for you then Steve and I wouldn't be here after what happened a few weeks ago" **Kono said turning and locking eyes with Mary who was now trying to hold back her own tears.

"**You're welcome, you complete my brother and I have never seen him so happy for a long time so I suppose I should be thanking you too" **Mary said as the two shared a laugh **"But no more of this mushy talk or else we'll ruin our make-up. You ready?" **Mary asked.

"**More than ready, let's go" **and with that Mary linked arms with Kono and the two walked to the beach.

Steve was a trained ex-Navy Seal taught not to show any emotions but today everything he had been taught was thrown out the window as Steve McGarrett was nervous but also excited. He couldn't believe after everything that happened between him and Kono a few weeks ago he actually thought this day wouldn't come, a few weeks ago his family was falling apart around him and there was nothing he could do to stop it but him and Kono were stronger than that and that itself and their love for each other got them through it. Steve was lost in thought until Danny placed a hand on his shoulder;

"**I was nervous on my wedding day too but as soon as I saw Rachel I just forgot everything and everyone and it was only me and her, no-one else. Good luck babe" **and with that he took his place just to the side of Steve and next to Chin. Steve went to speak but the sound of music filled stopped him. Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding he looked towards the arch where Grace had just made her appearance, she was dressed in a lovely white flower girls dress with a blue sash wrapped round the waist, she was carrying a basket with flower petals in it, throwing them on each side of her as she walked up to the front of the guests and took her place next to Danny who had a huge smile on his face and fighting back the tears. Next to make her appearance was Mary, Steve had never seen her look so beautiful, she was dressed in a long midnight blue dress with a bouquet of white and blue flowers to complete it. She made her way towards Steve who had a huge smile on his face; she leaned in to kiss him on the cheek and whispered into his ear:

"**Don't faint when you see her" **she smirked as she took her place on the opposite side of the men; Steve's eyes widened slightly but hid it quickly. A few minutes had pasted before the music changed and Steve's heart began to speed up when he saw Kono he thought his heart was going to stop and he was sure the temperature had went up a few degrees. She was drop dead gorgeous and Steve would tell that same thing to anyone that asked, her gorgeous white long strapless dress hugged her every curve and showed off her well-tanned skin, from the minute she appeared the two locked eyes and never once broke contact even when she stood in front of him. Steve swallowed hard which caused Kono to giggle at him slightly. They were so focused on each other and everyone around them focused on the bride and groom; no-one noticed the blonde headed figure take a seat at the back of the guests.

The ceremony is in full swing everyone listening to the Kahu as he spoke; Steve held his breathe for the next part;

"…**.please speak now or forever hold your peace" **the Kahu said out loud, just as he was about to continue. Someone shouted from the back everyone turned to see who it was and Steve, Kono, Chin, Danny and Mary all froze; there in person was Lori standing with a gun pointed right at Kono as she moved her way forward. Steve was in protective mood and pulled Kono behind him slightly;

"**What the hell are you doing" **Steve yelled at Lori while hoping Danny or Chin had at least brought a weapon for back-up.

"**I'm stopping this wedding Steve and I'm going to kill Kono. You should be with me not her, she doesn't deserve you! I love you and I could make you a lot more happier than her" **Lori yelled back her hand wavering slightly as anger ran through her. Steve kept his composure hoping it wouldn't break he had to protect Kono and Ellie as well as everyone else.

"**Lori we know it was you that photo shopped those photos and sent the texts to Charlie off Kono's phone. We also know that you killed Luke, you done all this to try and split us up. I'm sorry Lori but I love Kono and that will never change, I'm in this for the long hall and that to me means forever" **Steve said why squeezing Kono's hand for courage. Lori looked utterly gutted at Steve's confession almost as if she didn't want to believe it;

"**This is all that stupid bitch's fault" **she screamed the gun suddenly moving towards Mary **"If it wasn't for her we could have been happy but if I can't be happy then neither can you Steve, I'm sorry" **before anyone knew what was happening they all heard _"BANG"_ which made everyone duck for cover.

**Oh so how was shot, did Lori manage to pull the trigger? You'll soon find out in the next chapter and I'm afraid that will be the last one.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story and placed alerts. This is the final chapter so I do hope you enjoy. Thank you to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Hawaii 5 0**

**Chapter 10**

"_BANG" which made everyone duck for cover._

Everyone was screaming when they heard a gun going off, a the front Steve had thrown himself in front of Kono knowing that protecting her was higher than getting himself shot. Lifting his head he looked to where Mary had been standing noticed that she had ducked down in the middle of some chairs along with other guests and he could see Mary crawling her way over to Ellie, relief washed over him knowing that both his girls were safe. Looking around he seen Danny and Chin had both done the same as Mary and Grace was in between them, once the screaming seemed to have died down he lifted his head looking towards where Lori had been standing, what he seen shocked him there face down lying on the ground was Lori and running towards them was Joe with a gun in hand.

"**Is everyone alright" **Joe quickly asked while checking for a pulse on Lori.

"**Yeah we're all fine, is she?" **Steve stopped his question there nodding at Lori; Joe knew what he was asking and just simply nodded. Steve just sighed and hung his head then got himself up, pulling Kono up with him; he noticed that everyone started to do the same. Danny, Chin and Mary walked towards them;

"**I honestly didn't think she would have come back" **Mary said gently breaking the silence.

"**Yeah well she did, I best go and call HPD" **Chin said excusing himself from the group for a few minutes.

"**Someone mind telling me why one of your own team members was trying to kill you" **Joe asked he had no problem pulling the trigger but was confused by her actions. Kono sighed and spoke for the first time since Lori appeared;

"**A few weeks ago she tried to split Steve and I up, sent me pictures of her and Steve which she had photo shopped, she managed to get my mobile and sent texts to Charlie making them from me and left my phone on Steve's desk so he would see them. She almost broke us but we managed through and we're stronger than ever now" **Kono said while wrapping her arms around Steve to which he was more than happy to pull her closer. Joe stood with a disbelieving look on his face, he couldn't believe that she would go so far but he picked on stuff since Lori had come on the seen but always knew Steve's heart was with one woman and that was Kono.

"**HPD are here, I'll go and give Chin a hand" **Danny said while taking Grace with him, he just needed to have her close for the moment.

It was nearly 2 hours later before HPD had left, Kono and walked down to near the see front just to clear her head and relax for a few minutes. She felt someone wrap their arms around her waist from behind and she knew who it was instantly;

"**We can leave the wedding until another day after everything that's happened I'm sure we can arrange something for next week" **Steve said while turning her so he could look at her. Kono shook her head;

"**No this is our day, sure it's been ruined slightly but from this moment on it will be perfect and I don't want to wait to become Mrs McGarrett" **Kono said with a huge smile. Steve returned one just as big; he leaned in to give her a kiss before taking her hand and headed back up towards their guests. The rest of the ceremony went by without a hitch and if you looked at the smiles the bride and groom were wearing you wouldn't have known that they had been held at gunpoint just a few hours before.

"**I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride" **the Kahu said and Steve didn't need to be told twice as he captured Kono's lips for their first kiss as a married couple, cheers and whistles could be heard as the two finally pulled apart resting their foreheads against each other's.

The reception was in full swing; Steve still hadn't told Kono anything about the tickets they had gotten for a honeymoon to London, UK. He had checked the tickets that morning and they would have to leave right after they had, had their first dance which was bar far fine for him. Kono was busy thanking everyone and making her rounds when the DJ announced that it was time for Bride and Groom's first dance. Cheers could be heard from everyone as Steve and Kono took to the dance floor. They're eyes never left each other's as they danced to their song as a married couple, Steve gave Kono and mischievous grin and she raised an eyebrow at him, she knew he was hiding something but didn't know what;

"**Out with it" **she said in a no nonsense tone to which Steve just laughed, releasing one of his arms from her waist he slip his hand into his suit pocket and pulled out the two plane tickets, he smirked when he seen her eyes go wide in shock;

"**Two return plane tickets to London for our honeymoon thanks to Chin, Danny and Mary, along with hotel booking and the honeymoon suite. And before you ask Ellie has been taken care off" **he said while putting the tickets back in his pocket and pulling her close. Kono was shocked she didn't know what to say apart from;

"**When do we leave" **as she smiled and let out a giggle as Steve quickly pulled her off the floor while telling her they were leaving right now. Danny noticed the two of them and got everyone's attention as the bride and groom said their goodbyes and left in a honeymoon on way to the airport for much needed time together.

**And that's the end I'm afraid but don't worry there will be a final one shot sequel to this called "The Honeymoon" will be up soon and also I have a few other stories lined up. **


End file.
